


Nightmare.

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat had a nightmare, Gamzee comes over to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog or like on tumblr here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28446837542/

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your nightmares are awful. Sometimes it feels like something’s choking you, and you wake up bloody-necked. Other times people you love are dying.

Tonight it was worse, tonight it was ‘everyone died and it was all your fault’. And you HAD to get someone over here.

You half-throw yourself out of bed and pester Gamzee in a grammerless panic. “I HAD A NIGHTMARE COME OVER RIGHT NOW”. He gives one of his usual responses - “wHaTeVeR mOtHeRfUcKeR i’Ll Be RiGhT oVeR” and you sit at your computer, bury your face in your hands, and start sobbing. Bite your lip hard enough to bleed. And finally, _finally,_  Gamzee knocks.

Get yourself to the door, fling it open with red tears stinging your eyes and scarlet blood on your lips. “You came,” and break down on his shoulder.

“It’s alright, man,” he says, in that curiously slow way of his, “I’m here.” You’d never realized just how much taller than you he was. And yeah, you were short - 5’2” - but he was ridiculously tall.

“I’m s-s-scared.” You stutter when you’re sad, which is really a thing that no one needs to hear, ever.

“Yeah, I know, dude. Calm down. Go sit somewhere.” You nod slowly, wiping your tears on your sleeve, and curl up on the floor, arms around your knees. He sits next to you, long fingers curling around your shoulders. “So, what happened?”

“I-I-I… everyone died and it was my fault.” This sets you off into a fresh set of sobs.

“Shh, shh, shh.” He looks down at you, smiling. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” You hear him hesitate, like another sentence was supposed to go there.

You hope it was ‘ _I love you_ ’.

You shake a little, legs splayed in front of you. His hair’s wild, his horns enviously large (and pokey), and you feel like a toy in his arms, liable to snap at any moment. And then it happens.

He tilts your chin up a little, your bottom lip quivering from tears, and carefully presses his lips to yours. Oh fuck. You sit there, open mouthed and shocked, and then stretch your spine up to kiss him again. “You’re good at that.”

“You doing alright, man?” he says with a deep chuckle, and you nod, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling your best friend down for another kiss. This one, your lips linger, melding together like you were made for that kiss. You feel his lip between yours, heads titled just the right degree, taste salt-cinnamon tears, feel your hearts beat together, and finally let go.

“I-I… I think I love you.”

He grins down at you and runs a hand through your hair. “Love you too, man.”

“I feel better.” Then after a pause. “Thanks.”


End file.
